Mario
Mario & Luigi: Moonshade Melee (also known as Mario & Luigi RPG 7 in Japan and South Korea, and Mario & Luigi: Moonshade Bros.) is a Mario & Luigi series game made by The Random Block and Power Paintbrush Productions, released in 2020 for Nintendo 3DS and Nintendo DSGo, making Nintendo DSGo's first game from the Mario series. It uses the same graphics and engine from M&LDT, M&LSS+BM and M&LPJ. It reuses the "chapter system" from Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms. The game starts in Kingdom of Trullialleri, while the other part is starting in Mushroom Kingdom and then in Moonshade Kingdom. Plot Prologue No one knows that Mario & Luigi were in Kingdom of Trullialleri for two years. It's their last day in the kingdom, so they go back to Mushroom Kingdom. Inside the bakery, Luigi cooks some breakfast with Mario waiting at the table. Luigi serves breakfast, and, after eating, the two rush off to Fireball, their plane, to return to the Mushroom Kingdom. While they're returned to Mushroom Kingdom, Princess Peach welcomed them and sees that is an item festival, and no festival guests appear. The brothers and the princess were scared, but the Elite Trio was seen picking up presents while Mark Evans is seen practicing head-up's. Mario sees the best part of the festival: A short soccer match. Elite Trio presents their new member, who is Redhot Bro, and the Elite Quartet Soccer Club uniforms. With the help of Redhot Bro, the Elite Trio became "Elite Quartet". Elite Quartet wears off the soccer club uniforms and is ready for a short practice soccer match with Mario's soccer club. Mario's club won 4:0. A thin tornado-like sand cloud covers the Peach's Castle and the two soccer clubs. Even the cloud stayed for a long, long night, Mario and his friends went to Brisk Fields and seen a turquoise half-moon, along with Redhot Bro. The next day, a red Moonar welcomes them and presents as Rhea. Rhea says that her home is far, far away out of Mushroom Kingdom, what her landmark is called Moonshade Kingdom. Chapter 1 Chapter 2 Chapter 3 Chapter System Like in Mario & Luigi: War of the Kingdoms, there is a chapter system. * Prologue: The Return * Chapter 1: Mushroom Resistance * Chapter 2: Adventuring * Chapter 3: Birth of Quahoster * Chapter 4: Grand Fire * Chapter 5: The Green-Cloaked Bandit * Chapter 6: Reach Bowser * Chapter 7: Back in Time * Chapter 8: Docks of Moonshade * Chapter 9: The Base Shelter * Chapter 10: The Team Complete * Chapter 11: Reaching Eclipsa Castle * Chapter 12: Last Battle * Chapter 13/Epilogue: The Party Clothes There is a lot of clothes Mario, Luigi, Mark Evans or the Ally can equip. Mario & Luigi Boots * Run-Down Boots (Available at start) Weapons * Run-Down Hammer (Available at start) * Lightning Sword (Available at start) Wear * Thin Wear (Available at start) * Adventure Wear (Available at start) Gloves * Soft Gloves (Available at start) Accessories * PowerPad 2000 X (Available at start) Mark Evans Shoes * White Cleats (Available at start) Weapons * Lightning Sword (Available at start) Outfits * Casual Outfit (Available at start) * Keeper Outfit (Available at start) * Mushroom Keeper Outfit (Randomly in Peach's Castle) Gloves * Soft Gloves (Available at start) * Keeper Gloves (Available at start) Allies